Renin-angiotensin system (RAS) plays a central role in the regulation of normal blood pressure and seems to be critically involved in hypertension development and maintenance as well as congestive heart failure. Angiotensin II (AII), an octapeptide hormone is produced mainly in the blood during the cleavage of angiotensin I by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) localized on the endothelium of blood vessels of lung, kidney, and many other organs, and is the end product of the RAS. AII is a powerful arterial vasoconstricter that exerts its action by interacting with specific receptors present on cell membranes. One of the possible modes of controlling the RAS is angiotensin II receptor antagonism. Several peptide analogs of A II are known to inhibit the effect of this hormone by competitively blocking the receptors, but their experimental and clinical applications have been limited by the partial agonist activity and lack of oral absorption [M. Antonaccio. Clin. Exp. Hypertens. A4, 27-46 (1982); D. H. P. Streeten and G. H. Anderson, Jr.--Handbook of Hypertension, Clinical Pharmacology of Antihypertensive Drugs, ed. A. E. Doyle, Vol. 5, pp. 246-271, Elsevier Science Publisher, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 1984].
Recently, several non-peptide compounds have been described as A II antagonists. Illustrative of such compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,324; 4,340,598; 4,576,958; 4,582,847; and 4,880,804; in European Patent Applications 028,834; 245,637; 253,310; 291,969; 392,317; 399,731; 403,158; 403,159; 407,342; 411,507; 412,848; and 415,886; and in articles by A. T. Chiu, et al. [Eur. J. Pharm. Exp. Therap, 157, 13-21 (1988)] and by P. C. Wong, et al. [J. Pharm. Exp. Therap, 247, 1-7 (1988)]. European Patent Applications 028,834 and 253,310 and the above three articles disclose substituted imidazole compounds which are generally bonded through a lower alkyl bridge to a substituted phenyl. European Patent Application 245,637 discloses derivatives of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-imidazo[4,5-c]-pyridine-6-carboxylic acid and analogs thereof as antihypertensive agents.
None of the compounds disclosed in the above identified U.S. Patents, European Applications and articles have the heterobicyclic structure of the compounds of this invention.